


Another Chance

by mneiai



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Movie, no real spoilers, some disturbing implications if you want to see them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seraphi and Balem, at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance

Seraphi sang.

Leaning over the small case holding her coming child, watching as he grew bigger with each hour, she sang the songs she barely remembered from her youth. Somehow, they fell easily from her lips when she thought of him.

Balem, she had already decided, a name that had been common when she was growing but had fallen out of usage millennia ago. It would be a fond reminder of her past, of how much hope she’d once had for it.

All her money, all her power, but happiness seemed impossible to grasp. Before, she assured herself, not now. Now would be different, she’d have a child, someone who would love her not because of what they could gain, but just because.

Balem would love her and she could give all of her love to him. He wouldn’t disappoint her, as dozens of suitors had. She could already tell, he’d be just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on at [manyangledone.tumblr.com](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/110610698424/seraphi-sang-leaning-over-the-small-case-holding)


End file.
